Crazy House
by Mimiko
Summary: [AU] Kagome finds herself in Kimberfield, a 'center for mental well being.' But really, she's not crazy, just suicidal. We always knew the cast of Inu-Yasha was crazy, didn't we?
1. They're Coming to Take Me Away!

Kagome's mother sighed in exasperation, "Kagome, make sure Souta doesn't forget his lunch, okay?"

  


Her daughter nodded absent mindedly, seemingly doing some last minute cramming for a test, almost walking into the wall because her nose was so deep in her book. When her mother slammed the door shut as she left for work, Kagome tossed the book aside, and raced to lock the door.

  


She then set about turning the clocks in the house forward, save the one in her bedroom, so she'd know how to change it back. With a deep breath, she burst into Souta's room, exclaiming about how late it was. The little boy jumped out of bed, and scrambled around the house, and Kagome smiled wickedly as she went back to her room to lay in bed.

  


"Bye Kagome!" Souta yelled up the stairs as he dashed out of the front door with an untoasted poptart in his hand.

  


Kagome's shoulders relaxed and she let out a breath. He'd fallen for it, again. Everyday she did that, and everyday her little brother ended up at school anywhere from half an hour to an hour early. 'He must just think he's getting faster,' Kagome thought happily, as she threw her clothes off and got back into her pajamas.

  


This was her daily ritual. Fooling her family into thinking she'd gone to school, and instead, stay at home contemplating suicide all day. She'd go back to school for a few days between every five days, but she didn't return to the hell hole when she didn't have to.

  


She settled in front of her computer, and greeted her online friends when she'd logged on. Her computer was her life. Online, people didn't care if you weren't pretty or if you weren't cool. She loved it, and didn't know what she would do without her internet connection. She blew kisses to her DSL router and sighed happily, trying to ignore the pull at the back of her mind, telling her to look over at her backpack against the door.

  


It was empty, but she could fill it with rocks . . . it was September, and the pool was still open . . .

  


Shaking her head, she focused on the computer screen, and began chatting.

  
  


_2:45_

  


Kagome cleared her history, cookies, and temporary internet files, before shutting down the computer. She set the clocks in the house back, and flung her backpack into her room. She made a trail of her clothes from the front door to her room, and snuggled into bed with her "English assignment".

  


In reality, Kagome was reading the book for fun, but it was a great excuse for why she wasn't doing any work in English.

  


About twenty minutes later, she heard the school bus pull up outside her house, and knew that the other high school students were out now. In about ten minutes her brother's bus would pull away from the school, and Kagome would have gotten away with another day of skipping.

  


Or, at least that was the plan. However, at 3:10 her mother stormed into the living room from downstairs. Kagome was surprised her mother was home so early, but Kagome wasn't worried. She'd laid down her plan beautifully, yet again.

  


Which is why she wasn't prepared for her mother to angrily scream her name as Kagome appeared at the top of the stairs to greet her.

  


"Kagome Emiko Higurashi! I raised you BETTER THAN THIS!" she screamed into her daughter's face.

  


Kagome looked around, as if searching for another girl with her face and name who'd done something wrong. "Mama, why are you upset?"

  


Her mother seemed to be letting steam out through her ears as she responded with a scream, "YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG KAGOME. I got a call from your school. Your school that gives you classes. THAT YOU HAVEN'T ATTENDED REGULARLY IN WEEKS!"

  


Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief. But she'd told the school her mother _quit_ her job! How'd they call her there?

  


"You've disappointed me Kagome. Why? Just tell me why. Is it me? Am I a failure as a mother? IT'S JUST SO HARD!" her mother broke down in sobs, and Kagome awkwardly pat her on the back.

  


"You don't know what it's like raising two children alone!" her mother wailed.

  


What happened next was something Kagome was more than used to. She seemed to step out of her body and watch from a distance as she lost control.

  


"NEITHER DO YOU!" she saw herself scream at her mother.

  


"Excuse me?!" her mother yelled back, spinning around to meet her daughter's wild eyes.

  


"You couldn't possibly know what it's like to raise two children! I practically raised myself, and now I'm raising Souta! Don't you dare take credit for what I had to do! You're never here! You're never ever here! Souta calls me Mama when I tuck him in for bed! He asks ME for help with homework! I'm the one who does everything for him, and YOU! You pack a lunch for him in the morning and think you've done your part!"

  


Nearly shaking with unexplained fury, Kagome took a breath, but continued before her mother could but in, "You don't know what it's like to not be able to go to school because if you have to listen to their teasing you'll hurt them! You don't know what it's like not being able to go swimming at the pool with the few friends you have because you want SO desperately to kill yourself in it! YOU don't know what it's like to do anything but work and whine Mama!"

  


Kagome's mother stared at her daughter as she raced up to her room in tears, her nose held high up in the air. She let lose another sob, and started praying to God loudly, causing Kagome to scream more in her room, and throw one of her glass vases on the hardwood floor.

  


This continued for a while until Kagome's mother knocked on the door. Kagome walked across the glass, not caring as it lodged itself in her feet and caused her blood to flow freely. She opened the door with a jerk, and aw her mother standing in front of her with an empty suitcase.

  


"Sweetheart, remember when you were twelve, and you want to the Deay Place? That wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked her daughter, as she stepped into the room, eyeing the vase damage, but not taking her attention off the girl.

  


"The...you're not sending me back there are you?" Kagome asked, desperately wishing the answer was no.

  


"Kagome, no, I'm not taking you there again-" she started but was cut off by Kagome's happy sobs and giant hug.

  


"But," she continued, feeling the dread coming at was she was about to say, "I'm going to send you somewhere else."

  


Kagome backed away from her mother, and back towards the glass, the colour drained from her already pale face.

  


"Where?" she whispered.

  


"Kimberfield."

  


Kagome gave a despondent wail, and flung herself onto the bed.

  


"But they didn't help Souta at all!" Kagome argued, not wanting to be sent to _any _mental hospital, much less Kimberfield.

  


"But you don't have the same problems he did Kagome. They can help you with your depression." Her mother said softly.

  


Kagome glared over her pillow to the woman who had given her life. 'Evil bitch.' she thought darkly.

  


"Well, I'm not going." she said defiantly, rolling into a ball on the bed. She knew her mother wouldn't be able to force her out, and the woman never had the guts to call the police.

  


"Oh yes you are. I've already scheduled your appointment. If you don't show up, they'll come here, along with some officers." her mother responded quickly, already knowing she'd won.

  


Kagome gave a defeated sigh and grabbed her suitcase. She packed t-shirts, jeans, and her fluffy house shoes, already knowing her laces wouldn't be acceptable in the house. She saw her CD player in the corner, and wondered if this place would let her keep them.

  


The last mental hospital she'd gone to didn't let her, but maybe they were different. Continuing on that hope, she tossed a few books in, along with a stuffed bear, and zipped it up. She knew she was more than likely to get into in patient, and so she didn't bother packing anything she knew wouldn't be allowed.

  


"Kagome, you know I'm only doing what I think is best for you," she said, as Souta entered the house. She sent a glare to her mother and began screaming down the steps.

  


"HEY SOUTA! Mom hates both of us, so she's sending me away, AND YOU'RE GOING TO BE ALL ALONE!" she said, nearly on the verge of tears.

  


"Oh, honestly Kagome. Don't scare him like that. I've taken time off work, he's not going to be alone."

  


"Come on Kagome, get dressed and then get in the car. And don't forget your hygiene stuff!" she said

  


Kagome stalked into her bathroom, and threw a toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, hair bands, and a hair brush in her larger make up bag. She put on a comfy pair of jogging pants and a hoodie, and slid on some sandals.

  


Where she was going, style didn't matter too much.

  
  
  
  


A/N: I think it's worth mentioning, if you couldn't tell, that her mother is also a little nutters.

  


Also, some character's personalities and certain events are based upon real life. Please know this, and don't tell me if anything's unrealistic or stupid, because pretty much all this happened.

  


Now, I've got this story fully planned, along with its sequel, Patient Confidentiality. I hope you guys enjoy this, and I'm working on Chapter Two as we speak!


	2. Welcome to the Funny Farm

The drive wasn't extremely interesting. Kagome listened to her CD player the entire way, and her mother let her words fall upon deaf ears. Kagome knew where they were going-she'd been with Souta three times. She knew exactly what she was about to go through, and she wasn't looking forward to it at all.

  


She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, they'd pulled in front of a small red house in front of the bigger buildings. The red house contained several red rooms, where Kagome would be interviewed and otherwise inspected.

  


The wait for her interview was long, and boring, as the waits usually were. She saw other people going in and out, but none of them were her age, so she didn't concern herself with them; if they made it in, they'd be going somewhere else.

  


There was a tv on, playing some sports show that no one was paying attention to, and if she listened close she could hear the faint buzzing from the radio at the receptionist's desk. Otherwise, there was nothing for her to pay attention to, outside of her CD player and a book. It seemed like forever until the woman finally called her name.

  


She was led into one of the many red rooms, and her mother sat on a couch, wile Kagome put distance between them by taking a seat in the chair instead. This didn't go unnoticed by the woman interviewing her, who made a small note on her yellow legal pad.

  


"So, Kagome, why are you here?" she asked, thankfully not taking the same tone she'd take if she were talking to a three year old, but still asking the same patronizing questions.

  


"Well, I've been having suicidal thoughts, because I'm a useless person who doesn't deserve to live." Kagome said truthfully, preparing to recite the same story of her life she told whenever she had to see these people, that she assumed meant to help her.

  


"Ah, I see," the woman said, asking her next question, "and does that mean you've got depression?"

  


Her mother answered this question for her, "Well, we've had her evaluated before, and we think she's bipolar, like me."

  


The woman nodded, and with a flick of her hand, tossed her hair over her shoulder, revealing a name tag.

  


"You're name is Ayumi? I have a friend named Ayumi," Kagome said, momentarily distracted from 

  


"Ah, I didn't tell you my name! Forgive me," Ayumi said, "I'm Ayumi Akamatsu. You're observant, hmm?"

  


Kagome just smiled, embarrassed, as her mother nodded happily, "Oh yes, Kagome has always been very bright."

  


What happened next was the retelling of Kagome's life, from her father's abuse to the numerous sexual encounters she'd had as a child.

  


"Well," the woman said, "I think you're right about her having bipolar disorder. I also think she may have PTSD."

  


"PTSD?" Kagome and her mother asked at the same time.

  


"Yes, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Her dad hit her?"

  


"Yes," Kagome's mother said sadly, most likely remembering the times that she never stopped him.

  


"And your best friend's son raped and molested her for years?"

  


"Well," Kagome spoke up, playing with the hem of her shirt, "I was only raped once, but he molested me up until I was twelve."

  


"Ah. Well, here's your last two questions Kagome. Do you want to be here?"

  


Kagome looked nervously around the room. She knew if she just agreed with them she'd probably get out quicker. And the idea of being able to miss even more school without getting in trouble was great. Besides, it's not like it mattered what she thought anyway. They'd take her whether she wanted to be there or not. With a sigh, she answered.

  


"Well, I don't really want to be here. But, I know that it'll help me, and I could quit feeling so depressed all the time. I think I really need to learn some coping skills, because I don't have any. Nothing but my music, you know?"

  


The woman smiled, "Well, that answers my second question. You want to learn coping skills? That's a great idea Kagome. Now, you say you've been to an institution before?"

  


Kagome merely nodded, preparing herself for the fact that she was about to be admitted.

  


"Alright Kagome. I'm going to have to have you sign these papers, but be sure to read over them first. They state your rights as a patient and the rules of the hospital."

  


Kagome didn't really bother to read through the list-she knew she had no rights. Well, none that she really cared about. As she put her name on the last line a woman appeared in the doorway with a clipboard.

  


"Okay then. Well, Miss March is going to be assisting in the inspection, so you can go ahead with her, while I have a few words with your mother, okay Kagome?"

  


Kagome nodded, and left the room with the inspector. She hated this part more than anything. She walked across the hall to another room that looked slightly like her school's nurse's office, where another woman sat waiting.

  


"Okay Kagome? Do you have any scars or piercings or tattoos?" Miss March asked.

  


"Well, I have this...thing...on my left knee. And I have two pierces in my right ear, and one in my left."

  


They both nodded, and the other woman wrote it down. She braced herself for the words that she knew were about to come.

  


"Alright Kagome, we're going to need you to take you clothes off, starting with your shirt." Kagome nodded, and tugged it over her head.

  


"Now bend forward."

  


Once again, she did as she was told, bending over so that the inspectors could make sure nothing fell out of her bra.

  


"Okay then. Pull off your pants now."

  


She took the jogging pants off, now left in nothing but sandals, underwear and a bra. She _really_ hated this part of the admission. She took her clothes back, and quickly slipped them on just as there was a knock on the door.

  


"Kagome? We're driving up to the main building now. Is the inspection over?"

  


Miss March answered for her, and the door swung open, revealing Ayumi and her mother. With a sigh, Kagome followed her mother to their car as they drove up to the building she'd be staying in. She noted that the sky was losing its light, and by time she actually got with the rest of the patients that it would be about time to go to sleep.

  


A/N: Okay, if you've ever been to "Kimberfield" you'll know that I changed a few things here. No particular reason for that, except it made it easier if I wrote all that happening in one building. Usually they make you strip once you get to the building where all the people are staying. Either way, I hate that. They wanted to take the underwire out of my bra. I'm not partially fond of that damned thing, but no underwire = BLEH.

  


If you're wondering, there may be a few days in between when chapters are updated, because I'm also working on my seven other stories. ^^ For a list/schedule, please refer to my profile, yes?

  


Once I get Kagome to actually meet everyone, the chapters should start getting longer, but knowing me, they may not. If you're wondering, I actually remembered to put Shippou in here. Poor thing will have to represent all the children in the ward. XD; (Not that there won't be other children, but he'll be the ones *I* knew)

  


Goldeyes: Thank you! I'm trying to keep this story as realistic as possible. ^^

  


Sora Moto: Once again, thanks! ^^ I haven't read that book actually. Is it good?

  


Fg13: Yep, a lot more characters are going to be showing up, including Kouga, although he won't be in this story, sadly, I'm saving him for the sequel. I don't hate Inu-Yasha. I think he's kinda cute. XD; But Kikyou can just burn. BURN! 

  


I'd like Kouga a lot more if he didn't set his wolves off to kill Rin...but he's cute enough to make up for that. ^^;


	3. Those on Death Row

Kagome and her mother exited their vehicle, Kagome walking off briskly, leaving her mother to carry in her things. She walked up to Ayumi, who was waiting with another woman outside of the doors to the building she'd become familiar with ever since she was smaller, and her younger brother had been carried into the building. She didn't know why, but the thought gave her a bit of confidence, which caused her steps to become a bit more assured.

  


"Well Ayumi, ready to lock me up yet?" she asked the woman, who smiled at the girl. Her companion however did not appreciate Kagome's sarcastically sweet voice.

  


"Now Kagome, we're not locking you up. This isn't a mental institution, it's a center for mental well being. You're not coming here to be kept a prisoner. You're coming here so that you can leave a better person."

  


Kagome just raised her eyebrows and grinned back at the woman, "If you say so."

  


Her mother arrived behind her, which Ayumi took as a signal to enter the building. The two of them led Kagome and her mother through a locked door, and Kagome found herself in what would be her new home until she was discharged.

  


There was a recreation area, which included three couches, with a small tv, surrounded by videos. A large coffee table sat in the middle of the area, with another table setting beside a column, with a few chairs in front of it.

  


The entire section of the building was built around a small garden which was surrounded by glass. The square shape and the glass made it almost impossible for someone to do anything without someone being able to see from the Nurse's Station. The three unused walls were lined with doors which led to the rooms in which she'd be sleeping.

  


"Kagome, everyone's eating dinner right now. You can go join them while we go through your things." the other woman, who had yet to be identified, said.

  


Miss Ayumi smiled gently at Kagome and led her through a set of double doors, almost identical to the ones in her cafeteria at school, and there she saw all the other kids.

  


There were five tables, all either filled with boys or girls. The majority of the children were younger, taking up three of the five tables. One of the others held three boys. One was seemingly asleep, his head laying on an empty tray. The other one had short black hair, and was leaned back in his chair eyeing one of the girls at the table next to him. Across from him, was a boy with long black hair. She couldn't see his face as his back was to her, but his posture was very relaxed, and he seemed to be having a conversation with the flirting boy.

  


At the other table, there were four girls. The first one she noticed was the one that was on the receiving end of the other boy's stare. She was really pretty, with long black hair she had held up in a ponytail and she wore pink eyeshadow. The girl next to her had blonde hair with black streaks, and she was talking animatedly as two other girls nodded along with her. Both of them had black hair, though the girl on the left side of the table had shorter hair.

  


Ayumi cleared her throat, and everyone turned to face her.

  


"Guys, we've got a new in-patient. This is Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, meet the other C Building kids."

  


"C for cell block!" one of the kids muttered.

  


Ayumi just shook her head and gave Kagome a push to the table were the girls her age were sitting.

  


"Oh, and before I forget, do you have any food allergies?"

  


"Um...not really. I just can't drink milk." Kagome answered.

  


"Okay then! I'll go get your dinner."

  


Ayumi walked off to an adjoining room, which was visible through a counter with an opening above it, again similar to the ones at her school.

  


"Hiya Kagome!" the girl with pink eyeshadow said, "Sit at the other end of the table so we can all see you!"

  


Kagome complied, looking around a bit nervously.

  


"So," the girl next to her said, "whacha in for?"

  


"Suicidal thoughts." Kagome said, rolling her eyes.

  


"Ah then. Just like most of us," the short black haired boy at the other table said, "right Sango?"

  


The first girl to speak nodded, "Yep. Welcome to Death Row Kagome! I'm Sango."

  


"Death Row?"

  


The short haired black haired girl nodded, "Yep. That's what us Suicide Watch kids are. I'm Nazuna by the way."

  


"Hi Nazuna," Kagome smiled.

  


"I'm Rin," the girl next to her, with long black hair said, giving her a friendly wave with the hand that wasn't currently trying to killing a jello bowl.

  


"I'm Kirara," the blonde girl said, and pointed to the children's table, "and that's my brother Shippou."

  


She turned to see a small red headed boy wave back at her, his face covered in chocolate pudding.

  


The flirt nodded to her, and introduced his table, "I'm Miroku, the sleeping dude next to me is Jakken, and the pretty boy in front of me is Inu-Yasha."

  


Inu-Yasha's head swung around to face Kagome and he rolled his eyes, "Kagome, you should be careful around Miroku. He's not just in here for suicidal thoughts. He's molested like five girls at his school."

  


Miroku frowned, "I didn't molest them, my hands just wandered for a bit, and they were easy."

  


Sango rolled her eyes, and look pointedly to Kagome, "If you're going to listen to anyone here, listen to Inu-Yasha. Miroku's an idiot."

  


"Aww, you love me anyway, don't you Sango?"

  


Sango stuck her tongue out and Kirara snickered as Ayumi finally emerged from the kitchen, balancing two juice cups on top of a Styrofoam box. Kagome, since she'd been to a mental hospital before, knew what was going to be inside. Fake food.

  


"Rin, do you need some help trying to open up your jello?" Nazuna asked the struggling girl.

  


"Could you please?" Rin handed her the sealed bowl gratefully.

  


While Nazuna tried to pry the lid of Rin's jello bowl open, Rin turned to Kagome with a happy grin.

  


"Where are you from?" she asked.

  


Kagome idly stuck a fork in her mixed vegetables and answered Rin's question, "I'm from Allen. A small town with big idiots."

  


Rin laughed, "I'm from a town like that too. Greenville. The blackest soil and the whitest people. I get to go back home tomorrow. No outpatient or anything."

  


Kagome smiled and swallowed a bite of mashed potatoes before congratulating her on being released to the real world.

  


"Yeah, it's great. I'm going to miss everybody, though, at least I still get to see Inu-Yasha."

  


Inu-Yasha merely grunted from the other table, trying to pretend as if he didn't enjoy her company. Kagome got the impression that it was rather hard not to, as Rin seemed to be one of those people that liked to chased bubbles and butterflies. You always felt guilty if you didn't like them.

  


"His old brother-"

  


"Ahem."

  


"I'm sorry, _half_ older brother, lives in my city. We've always been close friends. In fact, he said he's going to come with my mother when I get signed out. He's going to skip his college classes that day. Isn't that romantic?" Rin sighed dreamily, and Kagome somehow didn't have to look at Inu-Yasha to know he was rolling his eyes.

  


"GARH!" Nazuna growled, finally getting the top off of the jello - only to have the bright red gelatin go flying out of the bowl and into the window leading to the Nurse's Station.

  


The tech she'd hit shrieked, and the small room erupted in giggles. The girl blushed madly as everyone started congratulating her, but her face paled when the tech entered the room frowning.

  


"I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to! PLEASE don't give me the shot again!" Nazuna begged.

  


"It's okay Nazuna, I know you didn't do it on purpose. I was monitoring the cams at the time. However, it's time for you guys to clean up and get ready for bed."

  


"Miss Ayame?" Sango asked.

  


"Yes Sango?"

  


"Kagome just got here, and she hasn't had a chance to finish her dinner yet."

  


"Oh, okay," she looked down on the clipboard she was holding, "I guess you should stay with her until she finishes, since you two are going to be roomies."

  


"Yes Miss Ayame!" Sango said cheerfully, doing a mock salute.

  


Ayame rolled her eyes, and waited at the door while everyone threw their trash away. In no time they'd all filed out of the door, and Sango grinned at Kagome.

  


"Usually we go to bed later, and we get a snack, but Miroku and I were...being touchy...and so we have to go to bed early."

  


"Everyone?" Kagome asked, popping a chicken nugget in her mouth.

  


"Yeah, everyone. The tech from Hell was working. She's such a bitch. Thank God she won't be back until tomorrow night."

  


Kagome nodded wisely. She remembered having a few bad techs at her last mental hospital.

  


"So, who do you think is cute?" Sango asked slyly, stealing one of Kagome's nuggets.

  


"Well, Miroku was okay," Kagome said, grinning at Sango's jealous reaction, "but Inu-Yasha was really cute when I actually got to see him. I dunno though, Shippou is pretty hot."

  


Sango almost fell out of her chair laughing, and Kagome hid a few giggles behind her hand. For being in a mental institution, she was pretty happy. At least Sango was cool. Her last roomie was a bitch, and that only made Kagome "BS" her way out of there faster.

Kagome finished the last of her food and threw it into the trash bin, and Sango led her out to the living room, where a man was sitting in one of the chairs with a thermometer and a blood pressure pump. Sango led Kagome to the free chair in front of him, and told Kagome to take a seat.

"I'm going to take your vitals now Kagome, okay?" Kagome nodded, and held out her arm and let him wrap the thick black cloth around it. Kagome watched him write down something, and then he handed her the thermometer and she placed it under her tongue. In a few seconds it beeped, and showed her temperature as 100.1

"Ah, you're running a little fever huh? Mmkay. Sango, your turn."

Sango took Kagome's place and the process was repeated, with Sango's temperature showing up as 98.8. After that, Sango grabbed Kagome's hand, and led her a room at the end of one of the halls. All her things were placed beside the empty bed. A quick search revealed no CD player, and Kagome growled. She'd have to make due without any music.

She changed into her pajamas, deciding to shower in the morning, and looked around her room. It was actually one big room, with a dividing wall down the center. At the front of the room, on Sango's 'side', was a vanity area, and on Kagome's, there was a bathroom. In between them lay the door to their room.

Against the back wall were a bunch of cabinets, and a desk that was attached to the walls. It looked like the cubby area in the back of her art room. There were no chairs, and so she climbed on top of the desk, and glanced out the windows.

Sango appeared in her side of the room and grinned as she hopped up where Kagome was sitting. The two of them talked about Kimberfield, and Kagome told her about her past experiences, though Sango seemed careful not to reveal too many details about why she was in the hospital. It wasn't until Sango looked as if she was going to pass out on her side of the room did she return to her own bed, and Kagome decided to go to sleep.

A/N: Sorry that took so long. Major drama going on in the homelife. Plus I've been trying to lose weight. My mother said if I lose fifty pounds that I can get breast reduction surgery. W00t! As usual, I'd appreciate reviews. It's not like I'm only writing this for reviews, but it gets depressing when you see that there are very poorly written stories out there getting twenty reviews per chapter, and it's all positive feedback, you know?

Or am I that bad? *laughs* No idea.

What I do know is that I got one review for the last chapter, so here we go with my response. :D

Merayna: Yes, I've been to two mental institutions. The first one, was at age 12, when I went to the Seay Center. The second time was when I was 14, and I went to Timberlawn, which this story is based off of . I'm glad you find it realistic. This story is a lot of fun to write, so I hope you're enjoying it too.


End file.
